Galactic Campaign (November 30, 2016)
Welcome to the Prism Force: Galactic Campaign, a time where you could watch your favorite Prism Force member being stupid and huge idiots while doing a campaign for new singles and albums by the group, live performances, interviews with fellow idols and even concerts. Have a good time watching these PriFo idiots do stuff real life Jpop idols do. Meganee: Welcome back to another Galactic Campaign by Prism Force. Today, they're celebrating since we're taking off the Patody Parade segment. Sumire: This is going to be the best time of Prism Force's life! We're replacing the segment with Comedy Theater! Akane: Me too. I love the first Comedy Theater we're going to do for today. Sumire: That's right, girl! For the first time, we'll be...letting News Nebula first! ---- News Nebula Sumire: Today, we, Prism Force, will be having our Broadway concert promoting new coords from our brand Symphonata! Ichigo: Also, Klara will be the center of this live, tsu. Congrats, satsu~ Klara: I love everyone! Thank you for at least picking me to take the spotlight...from twintail girl there. Sumire: What do you mean then? (Another random Sumire and Klara fight begins.) Mikan: Three of us Prism Force members, Mikan, Sumire and Nozomi will be holding an exclusive Christmas segment for Galactic Campaign, nano. Nozomi: Yes. It'll be called The Three Christmas Rappers. Where, Mikan, Sumire and I will be starring as hired Christmas giift wrappers in a mall. Sumire: A Prism Force member will act as a customer who brings in a gift to be wrapped. Mikan: Instead we'll be rapping a song about the gift presented instead, nano. Akane: (sighs) Though it sounds kinda wierd, you'll enjoy it. Klara: Also, Tsukikawa Chili and Taiyou Pepper were able to do Divini Idol Challenge Live. I'm a big fan of Chili, so I'm updated! Sango: I agree. I'm a bit down about their Super Cyalume Coords. Not personalized I mean. Yurika: That's it for News Nebula people. Ann: Time to move on to our new segment...Comedy Theater! ---- Comedy Theater Miele: Director Kikugakki-san! I have some bad news. Yayoi: What is it, Assistant Migizuki. It looks like something serious. Miele: It is! Our movie stars. I don't think they'll be able to make it today. Yayoi: Goodness gracious. B-but what about the filming? Wh-what about the deadline! Miele: Oh, but don't you worry! I've recruit some talented people on the way here that can replace them for a while. Yayoi: Really?! Let me see who these people with "talent" are. Miele: As you said, Director-san. The "talented" people enters the scene. Yayoi: Hmm, are you sure about this, Assistant. Miele: Yes. I saw them acting for a ParaTube video, so why not show their hidden potential to you. Yayoi: I see. Everyone, can you please do a little introduction of yourselves. Klara: I'm Klara. Sango: Sango. Nozomi: Nozomi. Mikan: Mikan, nano. Sumire: Sumire. Layla: Layla. Yayoi: Okay, you'll be replacing the actors and actresses of this scene for a while. They can't make it due to unreasonable complications but thanks to a witness who saw you all, we can continue filming. Layla: Really?! I'm actually excited to appear in television. Yayoi: Everyone else too I know. Here's the idea of the scenario and the script so be sure to memorize it within two hours. Chosen Actors/Actresses: Okay! After two hours. Yayoi: Make-Up Artist Hanasaki, are the cast ready. Yurika: Ready! Yayoi: Okay, let's start. Camerawoman Urawa and Camerawoman Fukuhara, roll it please. Akane: Sure thing. Ann: Leave it to Ann. Yayoi: Three, two, one. Roll it! Nozomi: (evil laugh) Now that I have you here, you won't be able to escape. We'll make a family whether you like it or not. Klara: No! I don't love you. I won't marry you. Nozomi: Ha. You have no choice now. No one will ever find us here. Klara: No! My love. My true love. Why haven't you come to rescue me. Sango: Hold it right there. Klara: Love-kun! Nozomi: No. What? How were you able to find this place. Sango: I used Poogle Maps. Now, let my love go. Nozomi: You want to turn this into a fight. Then let's fight. Sango: Everything for her... Klara: Kiya! A battle for me! Yayoi: Cut!! You, what's your name again? Klara: Klara. (points herself) Yayoi: Your acting is good but try to harden it more. Layla: (blows whistle) Hold it right there. Sumire: We're the police. Mikan: And have you under arrest, nano. Yayoi: Hey, didn't you hear the word, cut? Layla: But I thought... Yayoi: Look, let's get back to filming okay. Cast: Okay. Yayoi: Three, two, one. Roll! Nozomi: (evil laugh) Now that I have you here, you won't be able to escape. We'll make a family whether you like it or not. Klara: (robotic voice along with some robot like movements) No! I don't love you. I won't marry you. Yayoi: Cut! Klara, why are you acting like a robot in this? Klara: But Director-san, you told me to harden it. Yayoi: I don't mean that! And you, uh... Nozomi: Nozomi. Yayoi: Nozomi, try to add some action to your role, got it? Nozomi: Got it. Layla: (blows whistle) Hold it right there. Sumire: We're the police. Mikan: And have you under arrest, nano. Yayoi: Uhm, I said...Cut. Sumire: But I thought... Yayoi: (sighs) Okay, three, two, one. Roll! Nozomi: (evil laugh along with some active movements) Now that I have you here, you won't be able to escape. We'll make a family whether you like it or not. Yayoi: Cut! Nozomi, what are you doing? Nozomi: What? I'm doing what you just told me to. Adding some action to it. Yayoi: I don't mean that much action! Let's... Layla: (blows whistle) Hold it right there. Sumire: We're the police. Mikan: And have you under arrest, nano. Yayoi: You guys again? Cut! Mikan: But Mikan thought... Yayoi: (sighs) Three, two, one. Roll it! Nozomi: (evil laugh) Now that I have you here, you won't be able to escape. We'll make a family whether you like it or not. Klara: No! I don't love you. I won't marry you. Nozomi: Ha. You have no choice now. No one will ever find us here. Klara: No! My love. My true love. Why haven't you come to rescue me. Sango: Hold it right there. Klara: Love-kun! Nozomi: No. What? How were you able to find this place. Sango: I used Poogle Maps. Now, let my love go. Yayoi: Cut, cut. You know what...uh... Sango: Sango. (sweatdrops) Yayoi: (snaps) Sango, you're the main boy in this movie. If you wanted a spark to happen between you and her (points to Klara), you have to add some romantic excitement to it. Sango: No problem. Layla: (blows whistle) Hold it right there. Sumire: We're the police. Mikan: And have you under arrest, nano. Yayoi: CUT!!! Three Girls: But we thought... Yayoi: Let's get back to filming. Three, two, one. Roll it! Nozomi: (evil laugh) Now that I have you here, you won't be able to escape. We'll make a family whether you like it or not. Klara: No! I don't love you. I won't marry you. Nozomi: Ha. You have no choice now. No one will ever find us here. Klara: No! My love. My true love. Why haven't you come to rescue me. Sango: (with excitement) Hold it right there. Klara: Love-kun! Nozomi: No. What? How were you able to find this place. Sango: (with excitement) I used Poogle Maps. Now, let my love go. Yayoi: Cut. Cut. Cut!! Sango: But Director-san. Yayoi: Not you having the romantic excitement, the audience who will watch the movie. Layla: (blows whistle) Hold it... Yayoi: Look, I know the three of you are doing so well becoming the policewomen but try to be a little OBSERVANT of your surroundings. Three Girls: Okay! Yayoi: This is tiring. Juice! Miele: Juice! Prepared by our juice maker, Amanogawa Ichigo. Ichigo: (waves at them) Do your best everyone, satsu. Yayoi: Three, two, one. Roll it! Nozomi: (evil laugh) Now that I have you here, you won't be able to escape. We'll make a family whether you like it or not. Klara: No! I don't love you. I won't marry you. Nozomi: Ha. You have no choice now. No one will ever find us here. Klara: No! My love. My true love. Why haven't you come to rescue me. Sango: Hold it right there. Klara: Love-kun! Nozomi: No. What? How were you able to find this place. Sango: I used Poogle Maps. Now, let my love go. Nozomi: You want to turn this into a fight. Then let's fight. Sango: Everything for her... Klara: Kiya! A battle for me! Sango and Nozomi fighting with Sango being the one injured. Klara: No! Love-kun. Help! Help!! No police responded this time. Yayoi: Argh! C-U-T! CUT CUT CUT!! Police, where are you? Layla: Right over here. Sumire: Observing the area. Mikan: It's so quiet and peaceful, nano. Yayoi: You know what. Filming is over. I just can't wait for the REAL cast to come. EVERYONE, LEAVE THE AREA NOW! Ichigo: Moral lesson. When you see some potential in someone, that doesn't mean they can act professionals already, satsu. (winks) ---- Ichigo: I agree with my own words, tsu. Sumire: Director March-san. Yayoi: I don't want to be a movie director. Klara: Especially with those kind of actors and actresses. Layla: Why not cool ourselves down with playing Shiritori. ---- Shiritori Daily Sumire: Dance (舞 Mai) Ichigo: Strawberry (苺 Ichigo) Mikan: Rice (ごはん) Again Sumire: Beautiful (美しい Utsukushii) Ichigo: Fountain (泉 Izumi) Mikan: (Was about to say her name) Milk (ミルク Miruku) Akane: Walnut (くるみ Kurumi) Klara: Future (未来 Mirai) Sango: One (一 Ichi) Yurika: World (地球 Chikyuu) Ann: Horse (馬 Uma) Layla: Manaka (真中) Miele: Scent (香り Kaori) Yayoi: Release (リリース Rirīsu) Nozomi: Violet (菫 Sumire) Sumire: And zero (零 Rei) ---- Ann: So far, this Shiritori seems to be pretty easy. Akane: Yeah. Probably we should request Sumire to start a challenging one. Sumire: Too lazy. Yurika: Just as I thought. Mikan: Anyways, Christmas is near, nano. What do you wish for Christmas, nano? Sumire: Of course, to be number one! Klara: To be perfect, that's all. Sango: I think what Mikan was trying to say is materialistic stuff. Klara: Then, a set of jewelries. Sango: You can get that from Rosetta Jewel coords. Nozomi: I actually wanted my own stuff toy. Ann: What a surprise. I guess my own recipe book. Ichigo: New parachutes, bibi. Yurika: A shinai, like Sion's. What? Not satisfied with my katana. Layla: I also wanted a shinai too. Yurika: You're a ninja. Layla: I know. I just wanted one. Akane: Set of books. Yayoi: Same. Akane: About science. Yayoi: I can just borrow my father's law books anyway. Miele: New earphones. I broke mine before and I need one so that I can listen to my favorite songs. Sango: I just wanted a flat-screen television. Sumire: A robot to do all my chores. Yurika: Unfair! Sumire: Anyway, who wants to go on a roadtrip on some random location for Christmas? (Everyone raises their hands) Sumire: Let's go. Rest of PF: Okay. (Everyone left the studio) Furawa: And that ends this Galactic Campaign, flo. Till next time, flo. ---- Luna: Dear Santa Clause, all I want for Christmas is...one years supply of mooncake, lu! Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Galactical Campaign